Kingdom Hearts Chosen
by Destruction By Diamond Dust
Summary: The Organization Xlll is out of control doing anything to recieve power and find their other halves. The Chosen Keybearers of Light,Dark,Fire,Wind,Ice, Earth, Water, And Thunder must stop them. Can they succeed? Warning Kingdom Hearts 2 spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Promises

In the Blitz ball Stadium in Zanarkend, Blane, a powerful Blitz ball player was watching the Blitz ball game. The game was between the Sharks and the Dragons. Blane, along with his team the Hellriders were the best team in the league. As the game progressed Blane noticed it was dark out, yet it was only three in the afternoon.

Blane: What the hell is going on!

Unknown: I don't know Bruddah.

Blane: Wakka look out!

Out of the water sphere used to play the game the ball came flying out towards Wakka. Blane then instintley ran up and bicycle kicked the ball back into the field. The crowd began to cheer for the great player.

Wakka: Thanks Bruddah, I woulda got nailed if it wasn't for you.

Blane: Don't worry bout it thats what friends are for.

The game then rounded to its last ten minutes the stadium went dark.

Blane: What the hell! Wakka?

There was no answer. The stadium then got gradually silent. Blane reached out in a random direction and felt an inky substance. There then was a screech as if a reaction to his movement. Yellow dots then filled the stadium. Not knowing what they were Blane moved away. He then lifted his hand and sniffed it... blood.

Blane:(thinking to self) The blitzball field...its water... I'll use that spell that Auron taught me... it just might work. (Loudly) Lightning!

At his command a lightning bolt came crashing through the arena lighting it brightly and hitting the water sphere. He then saw what the yellow dots truly were; they weren't that big but they were midnight black with yellow eyes. They could obviously cause some harm cause next to him lay his best friend Wakka eyes still open blood trickling from his mouth and nose... dead. Blane also noticed blood on Wakka's shirt.

Blane:(Thinking) His heart is gone? The bastard ate his heart...they ripped it out and ate it. How come I'm still standing though. Why was I sparred...? Can't puzzle this now I need to escape.

Blane looked around looking for an escape route...trapped! The black blobs were everywhere.. Blane then looked at the water sphere, something about it called to him. There was an object in the middle.

Blane: What is that?

The black blobs started closing in on Blane, his mind raced wildly.

Blane:(thinking) I better hope whatever that is I can use it to escape. Wakka I promise I'll avenge your death when I find out who caused this.

Without thinking a second longer Blane ran down the arena steps towards the sphere. When he reached the end of the platform he jumped towards the field. The blobs followed and did likewise getting a hold of his leg. Luckily this didn't slow Blane down, he made it into the water sphere. Blane then turned around and punched the blob...nothing. His hand went right through it as though it were a hologram, but he knew it wasn't because as the blob climbed his leg it left deep gauges.

Suppressing the pain, Blane swam up and grabbed the object...while in his hand it transformed into a demonic black blade. Without hesitation he swung his blade this time causing the blob to dissipate into nothing. Blane then swam to the bottom of the sphere and fell out; landing hard on his feet and collapsed from the immense pain in his leg. A clap was then heard behind him.

Unknown: Good job. Your still alive keybearer.

Blane swung around to see a hooded figure.

Blane: Who are you?

Unknown: Does it truly matter who I am?

Blane: Yes!

Unknown: Shouldn't you just be happy that you're still alive that the heartless didn't get you too.

Blane:(Thinking) So that's what those infernal creatures are called...((to the hooded man) Are you with them,... the heartless I mean?

Unknown: No, I'm not with them. There is no such thing as a truce with these beings. No I'm here to kill you. By the orders of the Organization Xlll. My name's Axel,... welcome to death.

Blane instantly jumped back, the hooded man then showed his face. Red hair and red eyes. He then drew two circlet like weapons and dropped into a fighting pose. Blane readied his blade and did likewise taking his attention off his wounded leg and readied himself for battle by concentrating on his enemy.

Blane: I will not DIE here!

Axel: Comon embrace death it only natural,...your just comes early.

Axel charged at Blane, Blane then dropped into a defensive pose. Axel then swung his two weapons one landing on the top of the blade and the other landing on Blane's wrist. Blane fought trying to writhe his wrist from the circlet but it only caused the circlet to sink in deeper. Thinking of the only option that didn't cause his hand to be cut off he made his move.

Blane: AHH! Lightning!

A bolt of lightning came down almost striking Axel except he back flipped out of the way. Blane then wiped his hand to rid himself of the blood that was trickling and to keep his blade from slipping. Blane then took the offensive, Blane dashed up to Axel and gave him a hard blitz ball kick to the gut. Axel went flying and the moment he hit the ground he coughed up blood. Blane dropped his guard.

Blane: You had enough yet!

Axel: Not quite. You've just gotten me FIRED UP! I summon the God Sprit Ifrit!

The ground around them began to tremble, a monstrous roar heard from under them.

Blane: What are you doing?

Axel: You'll find out soon enough.(evil grin)

Blane: I won't let you succeed.

Blane dashed to prevent Axel from completing the summon, right as Blane swung to hit Axel an enormous demon like hand arose from the ground and blocked Blane from reaching Axel. Blane then backed off afraid of what the hand was attached to.

Axel: Arise Ifrit!

The monster then fully appeared covered in fire.

Axel: Ifrit, kill him!

Ifrit: Rwoor! Of course.

Blane jumped back,... unsure of what to do he flung his keyblade to hit the beast (air-raid) and hit the demon, Ifrit. Ifrit howled and kicked the keyblade to the side. Blane was now unarmed.

Axel: Ifrit kill him with Hellblaze!

Ifrit: The human won't stand a chance! Puny human DIE!

Ifrit then gathered the flames that surrounded it and formed it into a massive sun like ball of flame and shot it towards Blane.

Blane: AHH!

Blane ran from the fire but it didn't look like he would escape...the ball from Axel's view hit him and dissipated him into nothing.

Axel: Mission accomplished Ifrit, good job.

Ifrit: Anything master.

Blane: Aww come on you didn't think that I would die that easily now did ya?

Blane had somehow survived and was now on a black horse that a Black Knight had commanded.

Blane: Hey ya red haired freak take this! AHH!

Blane Jumped down from the horse somehow with his blade back in hand and struck Axel right in the ribs. Blane then ran up and struck Axel in the back of the head with the hilt of his blade. Axel was sent flying and coughed up blood yet again. Blane stared at him with caution. Ifrit moved to attack Blane but was met with the Knight's sword against his throat.

Ifrit:Gulp: Please spare me O Dark One I only follow the orders of my master.

Knight: Leave your master God of Fire or next time we meet I'll be forced to slay you.

Axel:(cough) Ifrit you coward! The God of Fire huh... I have training for you yet. As for you keybearer this was a fluke I cannot be defeated so easily!

Blane: Oh shut up!

Axel: Ifrit! Return! Till we meet again keybearer!

Ifrit disappeared into a satchel on Axel's waist and then Axel disappeared in a puff of fire.

Knight: Good job keybearer you handled yourself well.

Blane: Thanks but who are you?

Knight: The name is Odin God of Darkness I appeared to you cause you are the Chosen Keybearer of Darkness I am your guardian summon.

Blane:(Thinking) Odin God of Darkness... Ifrit God of Fire...(Loudly) Are you and Ifrit relevant to each other?

Odin: Yes, except that the first chosen of fire was killed by Axel the one you fought here today, Ifrit was his reward for killing the mighty chosen. There has been a chosen other for fire in these events.

Blane: And what exactly are the chosen's purpose?

Odin remained silent for about a minute arranging his thoughts.

Odin: The chosen's purpose is to restore balance to the worlds. Stop the evils of the Organization Xlll, Heartless and Nobodies from destroying the universe. Now we must go and search for the other chosen. The Chosen of Fire, Ice, Wind, Light, Earth, Water, and Lightning.

Blane: Oh by the way thanks for healing my leg and wrist.

Odin: I didn't think you noticed.

Blane: Well when the blood stopped trickling you start to wonder. (Laughs) Well lets get on that search then the chosen won't find just come to me.

Odin: Nicely said, hop on ill give you a ride to our next destination where ever that may be.

Blane: Cool thanks.

Blane hopped on to Odin's horse and they headed out of the city of Zanarkend towards their next destination. Blane looked with vengeance of killing those who killed Wakka fire coursed through is veins he wanted his revenge even if that meant his own death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Betrayal of the Second Thirteenth

Axel returned to Castle Oblivion and wondered about the man he just fought it reminded him of his best friend...Roxas. The thirteenth Nobody of the Organization Xlll. He left chosen by the keyblade, afraid of being attacked by the organization like Sora which at the time Roxas didn't know was his other half. Like the heartless those with stronger hearts than the heartless become Nobodies, some Nobodies are in complete control of themselfs like a regular being thus the Organization Xlll was created by the highest of the Nobodies.

Axel: Roxas you fool we could've taken this new set of keybearers together and found our other halves...together...

Unknown: Roxas isn't a concern of ours Axel its this new keyblade bearer and its obvious he is unknowingly to help the organizations cause but I need you to help me again, but this time leave Organization Xlll behind they will only tamper with the hearts of those that they need and we can no longer have that an end to Organization Xlll is now.

Axel: Lord...

Unknown: Hush my name is not to be mentioned here. If HE was to find me here I'd be but a memory and then who then to revive Sora and bring back Roxas to his true self.

Axel: I will not leave, Organization Xlll he has promised me completion I will not leave unless I have been left no choice.

Unknown: What a pity and Roxas spoke highly of you before Namine erased Sora's memory here and in turn everyone connected to him in the process.

Axel: Roxas...he no longer remembers me?

Unknown: No. And what is this that I hear of a second thirteenth...

Axel: Oh... her, Roxas' temporary replacement "Marluxia's" adopted daughter.

Unknown: Adopted daughter?

Axel: Not really adopted more like kidnaped. From a man in Midgar. His name was Cloud Strife.

Unknown: How is she doing then with Marluxia dead and everything?

Axel: She's been fine a researcher for HIM on the new chosen. Supposedly elemental and I killed one a while back, the fire chosen. His summon Ifrit was given to me and ever since the discovery of the chosen I've been ordered to find and kill all eight to earn the summons.

Unknown: Getting power hungry is he now. Well I found the one who calls himself Ansem now. I thought it was kind of funny.

Axel: But aren't you...

Unknown: Again shush. Do you mean to reveal my presence here?

Axel: No of course not. I would never want to intentionally...

Unknown2: AXEL!

Axel: It's HIM Lord...I'll meet with you at a later time.

Unknown: Good luck my friend.

Axel rushed up te stairs d0wn a hallway to a large chamber with 13 chairs in it and almost all was filled except for 5 not including his own. And on the highest Chair sat the leader of Organization Xlll Xemnas. The once proclaimed Xehanort the one who's heartless became the fiend known as Ansem Destroyer of Worlds; Master of Darkness, Xemnas was the resulting Nobody. His look of that of Ansem but without the traditional clothing of Ansem, but with the cloak of the Organization Xlll.

Axel: Yes Lord Xemnas.

Xemnas: Why didn't you report to me after returning from Zanarkend.

Axel: It must have slipped my mind, I'm sorry.

Xemnas: Well I heard you suffered a defeat by another new found keybearer.

Axel: Yes, he was very powerful even considering the finding of his power was only moments before the battle.

Unknown: That was because you faced one of the eight chosen.

Axel: I faced one before and one I slaughtered him.

Unknown: He was the fire destined to die at your hands but you faced the dark chosen. One of the most powerful of the chosen.

Axel: Thirteenth you've done your research. Now may I know your name, that is if you know your name.

Unknown: The name is Tetra and you best show me respect, Marluxia was my father after all.

Xemnas: Was? My I ask you Tetra why do you say was.

Tetra: Because he is dead...

Xemnas: You've obviously forgotten the power I have over their spirits. Died yes, still dead...no. Marluxia was in a conspiracy to overrun me as leader but failed at the hands of the keybearer and that witch Namine. I brought him back though don't ask how just know that I did.

Axel: Hey don't forget me I helped stop him to.

Xemnas: Ah yes and Axel.

Tetra: He's a disgrace to my family.

A man then appeared with light purple hair... the Nobody known as Marluxia, and behind him were the Nobodies that died in the hands of Sora and Riku; Larxene, Lexeaus, Vexen, and Zexion.

Marluxia: A disgrace you say... Well Tetra then its time for you to know that im not your father and that you are NOT a Nobody. I found you in Midgar you are the daughter of Cloud Strife

Tetra: Fath...Marluxia...

Larxene: You Axel get out of my way.

Axel: As bossy as ever I see.

Lexeaus: Axel shut up. Thank you Lord Xemnas for another chance to be under your rule.

Xemnas: You have no need to apologize it is he that must apologize.

Marluxia bowed as if acknowledging the fact that Xemnas statement was towards him. Vexen then walked up and pushed the proud Marluxia back.

Vexen: Lord Xemnas it was all my fault you have no need to blame Sir Marluxia he was persuaded by my words and my words alone.

Xemnas took Vexen's apology and waved for the five to sit Axel remained standing after all it was his meeting. Tetra finally spoke with words of anger toward the man she thought was her father since the age of five she now being seventeen.

Tetra: HOW LONG WERE YOU GONNA WAIT MARLUXIA!

Xemnas: Silence Tetra.

Tetra sat on her chair crying. Axel looked up to her and felt horrible for her, a sense of emotion uncommon for a Nobody to have, they lacked a heart after all.

Xemnas: Axel...you have been given a mission to capture the summons of the chosen, with only six left and one already discovered it is time for you to conquer the dark chosen summon.

Tetra:through sobs: It wont be so easy the dark chosen is the proclaimed strongest one of the chosen. I suggest you find the other ones first.

Xemnas: Tetra...you dare question my orders!

Tetra gave a slow nod and continued sobbing.

Xemnas: You have your orders Axel now go accomplish it.

Axel: Yes Lord Xemnas, but before I go may I have a talk with you in private.

Xemnas nodded a yes and waved the rest of the Organization out of the room. Tetra flashed Marluxia a look of hate and ran off to her studies. Axel then approached Xemnas and spoke quietly in his ear.

Axel:whisper:...chosen...here...one of us...

Xemnas:whisper:...one of us...bring it to me...I will get its power here and now.

Axel: Yes Lord.

Axel walked out of the chamber and Xemnas jumped down from the chair and awaited the chosen to be brought to the room. Axel walked down the hallway to the chosen room. He couldn't believe he was about to betray one of his own. Kill one of his own, a person whom he had gotten used to being around and now they were to leave.

Axel: Im sorry...Tetra...

Axel then reached her room and walked in. Empty, he then search for the weapon...the keyblade a weapon that he had known oh to well from Roxas. He searched everywhere and eventually came upon a picture of Marluxia and Tetra. A tear came to his eye and he instantly wiped it off.

Axel: Tetra? Are you here? Lord Xemnas wishes to see you.

In the doorway she stood Tetra...black hair, silver eyes and in a pinkish outfit. She stood there determination and tears in her eyes. She retired her Organization Xlll albs, she no longer needed them she was leaving to find her real father.

Tetra: What do you want Axel? To tell me Xemnas wishes to see me cause you ratted me out...thanks but I already knew.

Axel stood there amazed that she knew. Tetra then walked up and flipped a switch revealing her keyblade, Green with runes, she grabbed it. Then with her free hand slapped Axel across the face.

Tetra: Traitor!

Axel laid there, on the floor with sorrow in his eyes.

Axel: I'm...sorry...

Tetra: Save it they won't kill me you know. I'll have my revenge you know and you better watch out cause you're the first on my list.

Tetra walked out of the room and made her way to Xemnas Royal Chambers. Axel laid there and wondered what he did and why he did it. For recognition? For superiority? For the look of loyalty? He couldn't figure out why he would do such a thing to her especially after she just found out that Marluxia had deceived her since the age of five. Tetra reached the Royal Chamber and slammed the door behind her.

Tetra: XEMNAS!

Xemnas: Ah Tetra...or should I say wind chosen...you best be more careful who you reveal your secrets to. Axel he is but a fool on a fools errand to stop the chosen. And you told him not to kill you that as long as the power remained in the Organization Xlll you'd be safe from harm! Well guess again kiddo your not a NOBODY. You CAN'T have the power, you are NOT safe.

Tetra: Well...then you'll have to fight me for it cause there's no way in HELL I'll just give you my keyblade.

Xemnas: I knew it would be this way. So be it...

Xemnas walked out of the room and returned with Marluxia.

Xemnas: Marluxia shall defeat you for me and in the end I will receive the power that you are deciding to deny me and you will DIE!

Xemnas returned to his throne to watch the ensuing battle. Marluxia approached his once proclaimed "daughter" and drew his weapon. A scythe in appearance. Tetra instantly started crying, not because the battle meant life or death for her but because it meant death for her "father", she knew if she would win this battle, with strongest of the Nobodies not far away it wouldn't last long enough to escape having Xemnas just take up the advantage and kill her while she was weakened

Tetra: Come on Marluxia, do what your meant to do before I kill you don't hold back because I'm not going to.

Marluxia: I wasn't planning on it.

An evil grin spread across Marluxia's face. Tetra knew to take him seriously he wasn't ranked higher than her for nothing. He was an accomplished fighter with his scythe and knew many ways to get past an opponents defenses. This was going to be her hardest battle yet. She couldn't risk any screw ups or it would mean certain death. This was going to be the breaking point in determining if she was the true chosen of wind or not a battle.

Tetra dropped into a defensive not wanting to go head on offense with this Nobody, she awaited his attack.

Marluxia: Defensive already? Im disappointed Tetra you usually go offensive at the start...daring to go defensive with me how brave.

Tetra: Stop standing around and fight!

Marluxia: If you so insist.

Marluxia then finally went offensive and swung the scythe wildly. Tetra, seeing Marluxia fight before stopped the scythe from hitting her at every turn. Seeing that his usual strategy wasn't working , Marluxia cast a spell sending razor sharp purple flower petals at Tetra.

Tetra:thinking: To many to dodge at once better brace myself for some cuts.

Tetra swayed back and forth trying desperately to avoid Marluxia's attack. Getting cut across the legs, arms and finally her face she screamed out in pain. Then as soon as the attack finish Marluxia ran up to Tetra and placed a kick in her gut sending her sprawling across the room into a wall. Almost losing consciousness Tetra stood up almost falling back down.

Tetra: The last resort...form change!

Marluxia stood puzzled as he watched Tetra from into three people, each in the guise of a Nobody of the Organization. Larxene, Axel, and Vexen. All three dashed around the room at different intervals. Tetra guised as Vexen hoped not to be caught but to actually inflict some damage on the Nobody.

Marluxia: Petty trick Tetra, this is not the time to play around I can just cut away at all three until you are hit and killed by my blade.

The three figures then jumped at Marluxia and attacked. Each getting a hit and sending Marluxia flying. Tetra then let the magic go and continued her assault as herself. But before she could reach Marluxia Xemnas jumped down from his throne and shielded the Nobody.

Tetra:panting: So you want your turn too... Xemnas?

Xemnas: Tetra...you over estimate my thinking. I want to be sure you're the chosen. I see no summon. I guess I must draw him out.

Xemnas then backhanded Tetra in the face and drew his weapon. Two light saber like swords and approached Tetra.

Xemnas: So what's it gonna take? Brink of death...what?

Tetra struggled to get up only to be backhanded again by Xemnas. Xemnas approached her on the floor and stepped on her gut. Stepping down, Tetra screamed in pain until she was on the brink of unconsciousness. Xemnas stepped off and proceeded to his throne.

Xemnas: Pathetic she died before ever getting a chance to actually know if she was a chosen or not.

Marluxia:pant: She...might have been an ordinary keybearer.

Xemnas: That is a possibility.

Then it the corner or the room was a bright light, the room then shone a brilliant emerald green. As Xemnas prepared to sit on his throne he was meet with a weapon strike to his face which sent him flying into a beast. It was Tetra standing in his throne, he was stricken with the blunt end of her blade into her summon the great wind guardian.

Tetra: BAHAMUT! Cosmic Fire!

The beast named Bahamut was a dragon dark black scales that shone like the night sky with eyes of emerald green. To Tetra's command the beast laid a mighty roar and spewed fire from his mighty jaws towards the unsuspecting Xemnas. Before being hit Marluxia ran up and pushed Xemnas out of the way and was killed by the mighty power of the beast.

Tetra: Xemnas I say if you wish to live beyond today you allow me to leave Castle Oblivion and you send no one after me.

Xemnas:reluctantly: Fine, go and please do say hello to the Other...

Tetra: The Other?

Bahamut: Now's our chance chosen let us go now and find the other chosen.

Tetra nodded and jumped on Bahamut's back. She left Castle Oblivion behind in her wake. Marluxia dead by Bahamut's Holy Flame. Meanwhile Xemnas summoned the rest of Organization Xlll to formulate a plan to take the great summon he just witnessed, along with the remaining seven chosen summons of ice, light, lightning, water, earth and dark.

Tetra: Thank you Bahamut for saving me back there.

Bahamut: Any thing for you master...you've proven yourself today now rest it's a long journey to our destination.

Tetra: Okay, I'll rest I need it.

Tetra fell asleep on the back of the dragon as he headed towards the next destination. Meanwhile in Castle Oblivion.

Xemnas: Is everyone here? Good...Tetra is the wind chosen in case you haven't heard already and now its time to strike back and take the remaining chosen summons. Do whatever it takes to accomplish this. This was once Axel's mission only but now it belongs to all of you he cannot do this alone. NOW GO!

The now hooded members of Organization Xlll left the room and went forward to accomplish their new mission to kill the chosen at all costs. Axel left the room and headed to the basement of Castle Oblivion.

Unknown: The order has been released?

Axel: Yes...she has left and now the chosen are wanted.

Unknown: Good now make sure they are brought together it will be required for me to get a hold of the ultimate power the will harness when the time is right and they are all together. Then I will exact my revenge on HIM.

Axel: Well I have to go, if I don't want to lose my chance at finding them first and making sure no harm comes to them if that is what you truly wish.

Unknown: It is I did my research while you were gone and it seems they are more useful alive then dead.

Axel: Make up your mind.

Unknown: Well my friend will be near at all times to make sure you don't screw up. Or else he'll be forced to kill you.

Axel: I will not fail.

Unknown: You best not you don't want to cross Darkness In Zero.

Axel: I know DiZ.

Unknown: DiZ? I like that call me DiZ from now until my revenge is complete.

DiZ walked out of the room leaving Axel to his mission. He now had two orders, capture the summons/kill the chosen and protect the chosen. Which was more important to his life he did not know. That was a decision he would have to make on his own. IN any event the next chosen were to awaken soon he was to locate them immediately they were bound to be the next targets.


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter is very incomplete but i know that some readers of mine want to read more i know its been two years since i've updated but i've had alot going on in my life i was very writers blocked and now i'm hoping to start up again well ill have the finished chapter 3 soon

Chapter 3: City Bound: Tristram

The midnight black dragon Bahamut soared through the sky, with his chosen sleeping on his rugged back. Then using his tail tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

Tetra:: Sleepily: Huh?

Bahamut: Wake up, we're inbound for the City of Tristram.

Tetra: Eh, ok . . . Any sign of the Organization?

Bahamut: You mean those people we fought earlier?

Tetra: Yeah them.

Bahamut: Yes then, three of them to be exact. The weren't following us however. So I assume that they are scanning the city for more chosen.

Tetra: Damn it! I can't go down there then. Well at least not as me. If they spot me, they'll kill me.

Bahamut: Well then we'll use magic to get by.

Tetra: Yeah form change I know but I don't have enough magic power to hold it for a long period of time.

Bahamut: Well then we'll have to use my magic, after all it is eight times more powerful and lasting than yours. So go ahead perform it.

Tetra: Form Change!!!!

Tetra formed into the guise of a man with black hair and green eyes, a black shirt with a red vest over it. He had a scar that ran over his left eye and another scar that traversed his cheek.

Tetra: Into Tristram Bahamut. And from now on call me Gale until we are safe amongst other chosen.

Bahamut: As you wish Gale.

Bahamut flew down into the city. The city of corruptions, Tristram. But meanwhile in another part of the city two more chosen were making their power known to themselves.

In an alleyway across town a man with silver eyes and red hair leaned against a wall and tossed a red ruby from hand to hand. Three gunshots, the man stayed there tossing the ruby, unmoved, unafraid, after all Tristram wasn't the nicest place to live in. A place of thieves. People just passing through never stayed over night knowing that the next morning all their precious items and jewelry would be gone. But not everyone was a thief just the majority.

Unknown: Comon girl, where the hell are you?

The man then flipped out a cell phone and dialed a number... busy.

Unknown: DAMN IT!!!

Another man this one dressed in blue robes watched the red-haired man from above, the aura of a sage flowed about him.

Unknown2: He has quite the temper on him doesn't he, he'll be interesting to watch, fiery spirit no less.

The man in blue watched the red hair man and observed him closely.

Unknown: Damn it woman what the hell is taking you so long?!

I COULD ANSWER THAT...

Unknown: Who was that...?

PYRON YOU ARE A FOOL FIND THE POWER WITHIN YOUR HEART TO SURVIVE THIS... SOMETHING MORE FRIGHTENING THAN YOUR VERY OWN CITY OF TRISTRAM.

Pyron: How do you know my name. Who are you? Where are you? SHOW YOURSELF!!!

Up on the rooftop the man in blue recognized this voice and jumped off the roof to the ground level and brandished a Sage Staff with a swirling blue crystal ball.

Unknown: Pyron search within your heart for the power that lies within...do it quickly no questions!

Pyron: Who are you... ?

The man in blue glanced at Pyron.

Pyron: Right no questions ... :thinking: What am I supposed to be looking for...?

Pyron closed his eyes and began the search for the power that the man in blue told him about.

Pyron: What am I looking for?!

Unknown: You'll know when you find it just hurry up... the dusks are here ... hurry!

Pyron: Dusks?...

Pyron distracted by the word of danger of the beings called Dusks he looked over to where the man in blue and saw a creature silvery in appearance speed toward the position of where they were arms as sharp as razor blades. In panic Pyron went back to his concentration and this time was met with resistance. The resistance sent waves of pain through his mind, but figured that this was what the man spoke of so he pushed through the resistance. Finally Pyron broke through the barrier. When he opened his eyes in his hands was a red blade with three crystal balls laid within the blade.

Unknown: That's it now help me fight..

Pyron: Right...

Pyron got into a ready stance and then charged towards the Dusk swinging the blade just over the dusks head as the Dusk moved about with a liquid grace. The Dusks swerved around Pyron as he swung like a madman the Unknown man stood in place and when a Dusk got too close it was gone in a blink of an eye. Pyron looked at him confused and continued to try and kill the one that evaded him. Then finally in one mad swing he yelled "fire" as he swung and the blade was lit in fire and it killed the Dusk. When he held up his blade the whole blade was no longer a blade but more like a column of fire upon the handle.

Pyron: Beautiful!:grins: Hey let's do this.

Unknown: Yeah!

Pryon and the Unknown man faced back to back and slew any and all Dusks that ran at them. The man wasn't even using a visible weapon but the Dusks still collapsed at his feet. Pryon looked over at the man as the last Dusk fell.

Pryon: So how do I get these flames to stop?

Unknown: How am I supposed to know you're the fire chosen, not me.

Pyron: Also what were you using to fight them with I didn't even see a weapon.

The Unknown man turned to face Pyron and removed his hood. He looked beyond his 20's possibly his late 30's. The man then raised a small dagger no longer that his own hand. Pyron looked at it wondering how could it kill anything, but just as the question crossed his mind the small dagger turned into a sword for a split second. Pyron instantly understood when he swung, the blade grew killed and retracted again at the speed of light.

Pyron: So now can I ask, who are you?

Unknown: The name is, Nexaeus, the ice chosen. Now let me show you my true weapon.

Nexaeus then removed his robes and strapped to his back was a large magi staff with a swirling blue crystal ball on top. Pyron started getting hypnotized by the swirling crystal ball and at that moment Nexaeus threw his robes back on.

Nexaeus: DON'T look in the crystal ball.

Pyron: Huh, why not?

Nexaeus: Just, don't,... trust me. I'll show you why later.

Pyron: Okay. So how come those things attacked us?

Nexaeus: Well they'll attack pretty much anything but they attack us because they want something we have that they don't...our hearts. Also because we're the ones who are going to stop their masters, The Organization XIII.

Pyron: Organization XIII?

Nexaeus: It will be explained to you in time...now follow me fire chosen...the light chosen is to appear soon.

Pyron: Fire chosen?

Nexaeus: Stop asking questions and follow you twit!

Pryon grew angry with Nexaeus but knew to keep his mouth shut. He knew that there was something greater out there that he didn't understand but was apart of. He followed the man down alleys and streets and at once knew who the other person was.

Pyron: I know who the other person is going to be.

Nexaeus: Really? Well if that's the case then please do save us time and take us to them.

Pyron: Follow me.

Pyron let on a second wind and began sprinting down the streets. He felt something was wrong in the pit of his stomach.

Pyron: Damn girl! I bet its you it would explain why you never showed up.

Pyron continued racing down the streets until he was met face first with a man in armor with angel like wings.

Unknown:...Damn!

The mans voice was heavy and deep but angelic at the same time. As the man said that a young girl in her teens stepped out from behind the man. The girl was dressed in black loose fitting pants with a white tank top. Her wavy blonde hair flowed gracefully filling her face with even more wonder. Her crystal blue eyes staring into Pyron's soul.

Girl: Dang Pyron as clumsy as ever I see.

Pyron: LUNA! God damn you kid. Your always late aren't you?

Luna: Shut Up! I was a little sidetracked today this man appeared to me.

The man stayed silent staring at Pyron. In the middle of the stare down Nexaeus finally caught back up to Pyron and smiled.

Nexaeus: Luna, Light Chosen, guardian Alexander.

Luna: SO that's angel man's name! Alexander...beautiful! Why didn't you tell me that yourself Alexander!?

Alexander: Because the Heartless and Nobodies are everywhere. I could have endangered your life by revealing my presence and purpose. Nexaeus nice to see your still alive.

Nexaeus: It's been hard...but thanks.

Luna: Can you explain this whole situation now Alexander?

Alexander: No! The Nobodies are everywhere.

The moment Alexander said that a Fatbody heartless appeared with three Knight heartless and 10 dusk nobodies. Nexaeus and Alexander turned around and jumped to the near by rooftop.

Alexander & Nexaeus: Prove your worth chosen of Light and Fire. Protect yourself, the weapons of light and fire will let the ability to do so come naturally.

Luna looked to her side two guns strapped to her thighs. Each of them pearly white with diamonds set in them. Pyron unsheathed his blade and prepared for battle. Seeing that Pyron was taking this seriously, Luna upholstered her weapons and faced the enemy.

Pyron: Luna stay close I'll protect you, ok?

Luna: Of course...

Pyron looked at Nexaeus and nodded approval, as if it were a test that he could not fail. Luna on the other hand was shaking violently the issue of battle and killing was getting the best of her.

Pyron: She's shaking that gives me even more incentive to protect her...

Nexaeus: Luna don't be nervous...if you are you put both yourself and Pyron in danger...

Luna began shaking even more.

Pyron: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! Do you not understand she was scared before and now she's even more terrified.

Luna:in a voice just above a whisper: Pyron shut up and fight or else...

Pyron: Huh?

Luna: I said, SHUT UP AND FIGHT YOU IDIOT THESE THINGS ARE NOT GOING TO JUST WAIT FOR US TO BE READY!

Just at that moment Luna lifted her gun and shot in Pyron's direction the bullet barely missing his head.

Pyron: What are you crazy?! You trying to shoot me?!

Luna: Headshot! Look behind you and see what your talking almost cost ya.

Pyron stood there motionless and wordless...then a Dusk appeared behind him ready for an attack. In one swift motion Pyron turned around and killed the Dusk by slashing it in two.

Luna: Now you ready Pyron?

Pyron: Lets do it! FIRE!!!!

Pyron charged after the heartless and dusks at full speed Luna now filled with vigor used her power to jump from spot to spot shooting down the heartless with great accuracy. Nexaeus watched carefully at Luna's technique and saw that her technique was remarkably near perfect for just becoming a chosen. Alexander then disappeared in a brilliance of white light and teleported into Luna's pistol like weapons.

Alexander's voice echoed: Charged Shot...Alexander Defender!

Luna: Huh?

Alexander's voice echoed: Repeat the technique and create your own...

Luna: OK. Alexander Defender!

A ball of light magic formed in from of the barrel of Luna's pistols. The strength of the magic made Luna move with speed and a barrage of different tricks. One of which one of the two pistols was dropped to ground level kicked at a heartless and then a charged shot was shot at a dusk and the pistol returned to Luna just after killing the heartless it hit with it's charged shot.

Pyron: Great...leave me the rest.

Pyron crouched down low to the ground placing his sword close to him. The heartless and dusks that were remaining clamored around him about to attack...

Pyron: Lets try this...Atomic Fire Whirlwind!

Pyron spin on the ground facing away from his enemies. He then raised his sword and spun it creating a ring of fire around him. He then refaced the enemy...

Pyron: Release!!!!

The Ring of fire that surrounded the Pryon flew out and incinerated the enemy before Pyron's eyes.

Pyron: Only one left...

Luna: Yup...

Nexaeus: I'll get him...

Nexaeus jumped down from the roof top and took off his outer cloak and revealed a mages unifrom.

Nexaeus: Blizz...

Nexaeus pointed to the enemy dusk in from of him but didn't finish his sentence as the dusk was vaporized before his very eyes...In the dusks place stood a man in black shirt with a red vest over it.

Nexaeus: WHO ARE YOU!

Unknown Man: Let's just say...I'm a friend...the name's Gale. I'm gonna take it that you are the chosen.

Nexaeus: thinking: What if he's with the Organization... :aloud: What if we are?

Gale: thinking: Good I finally found them I almost was uncovered by a few Organization members back there... :aloud: Follow me please I have news to tell you...

Pyron: How do we know we can trust you...?

Gale turned around and just walked ahead...the others just followed but with caution. After walking for about ten minutes Gale disappeared around a corner and walked into a house... When the others caught up there was a young lady standing before them in pink tanktop and skirt legs crossed...

Luna: Who are you and were did...

Unknown: Quiet!

Luna quickly shut her mouth but not before shooting a glare towards the girl in front of her.

Unknown: I am one in the same with the person Gale you were following...he is my disguise from the Organization so they can't discover me. My Name is Tetra I'm the chosen of wind.


End file.
